


Ser Black

by Nande_chan



Series: Black vs. Black [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan





	Ser Black

La naturaleza de un Black era oscura, atrayente como una luz incandescente en medio de la noche, excitante y peligrosa. Llena de promesas de inigualable placer e inconmensurable poder.

Eran serpientes, moviéndose con sinuosos movimientos e hipnotizando con su belleza. Eran veneno, dado en pequeñas dosis y tan delicioso que, aun sabiéndolo, todos peleaban por el honor de saborearlo.

Eran ira contenida y deseo a raudales. Eran como imanes, atrayendo a todos los que se les acercaban. Eran el centro de atención, seguidos e idolatrados, temidos y envidiados.

Ser Black no era cualquier cosa, era un deleite y un privilegio.


End file.
